


Mysterious Sweater Reappearances

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner loves "borrowing" Bertholdt's sweaters, but he didn't think to pack those before asking him over to help pack.<br/>Prompt: "Is that my shirt?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Sweater Reappearances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverMyFreckledBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/gifts).



  Reiner loved being able to steal Bertholdt’s sweaters.  Sure, they were just a bit too small in the chest area, but everywhere else they fit nicely.  Well, they were usually a bit too long for him, but he really liked that.  It almost made him feel small and delicate, being able to wear his boyfriend’s shirts and having to roll up the sleeves even a tiny bit.  Bertholdt never really seemed to notice when his sweaters went missing, especially if Reiner stole them during the summer, but apparently the jig was up.

  “Is that my sweater?”  Bertholdt asked mildly as he pulled one of Reiner’s favorite stolen sweaters from his closet.  They had been packing up Reiner’s stuff into boxes, labelling them either “storage/donate/sell” or “apartment”.  They would be moving in together at the end of the month, and Reiner had let Bertholdt go through his closet while he crouched on the floor to dig whatever was crushed underneath his bed out.  So far, Reiner had found three textbooks from high school (he was going to just burn those, his parents would be pissed if they knew he really did have them after paying the school for a new copy), $3.42 in change, more dust bunnies than Reiner thought could ever exist, and a lonely sock.  Reiner coughed and avoided Bertholdt’s eye as he grumbled out a “maybe” that sounded extremely guilty.  Bertholdt just laughed as he shook his head.

  “I’m glad you like my sweaters just as much as I do.  You won’t have to attempt to be sneaky when you steal them now though,” He teased as he folded the sweater up.  Reiner frowned slightly as he sat up from where he was crouched on the floor.

  “Wait, you knew I was taking them?”  Reiner asked incredulously.  He was so sure Bertholdt didn’t have a clue where his sweaters were going...But the look on Bertholdt’s face said otherwise.

  “You’d leave my house with one shoved underneath your shirt, it was incredibly obvious.”  Bertholdt said with a fond smile.  “At first, I thought it was because you literally wear only t-shirts in winter like an idiot, but...Well, why?”  Bertholdt asked as he placed the sweater into one of the “apartment” boxes.  Reiner felt his cheeks burn, as he then shuffled back under the bed before answering.

  “Your sweaters are big on me...And I liked being able to feel small in my boyfriend’s sweaters, okay?”  Reiner grumbled to the dust bunnies, hoping he was loud enough for Bertholdt to hear.  Judging by the gentle pat on his ankle, and how the subject was then dropped, Bertholdt had heard and wasn’t about to tease him about it.  They both went back to unearthing clothes and knickknacks that had been shoved under the bed, working in comfortable silence except to ask if something should be kept or not.


End file.
